what's wrong with being different?
by Meteor Gin
Summary: The flock is thrown into a strange new world and meets new friends who may be more like them then they could have ever imagined, but are these friends still hiding something? something dangerous perhaps? they'll have to figure out what's going on and have to deal with their new friends problems and find a way home, or do they even want to go home?(Wild Wing Xover NoPriorInfoNeeded)


_Meteor Gin: don't know if I'm capable of romance at all but I love FAX so I'll at least try to do what I can. sorry in advance if it sucks, writing's never been something I'm good at. also this is an x-over with the wild wing manga one shot, but you don't need to know anything about that, you can just learn along the way with max and the rest, which might actually be more interesting._

* * *

**Max POV**

Well, this is one serious mess we're in. OK, so we're always in a mess most the time but still, flying over the ocean in the middle of a huge storm with a hurricane approaching, even I might have some trouble getting us out of this one. We're still a good distance away from land and everyone's energy is getting a little low too.

_'Damn! I need to think of something fast!'_

"Max! what do we do?! It's getting closer!" I heard Gazzy call.

"I know Gazz! Just keep heading towards the land for now! we have to make it!" I shouted, doing my best to sound determined.

"Ugh, it's almost here! we'll never make it!" Nudge started to panic.

"Keep trying Nudge! we can't give up!" I yelled.

The wind pressure on our wings rapidly increased several fold. They became harder and harder to control and before I knew it we'd been swept into the hurricanes violent winds.

"MAX!" I turned to see little Angel just feet away from me with her arm stretched out in my direction.

I tried to reach for her but the winds seemed impossible to overpower. and the suddenly I felt a cold, sharp, pain spreading though my right wing and heard a scream just louder than the winds, only to realize it was my own.

"MAX!" I could hear other voices yell but they didn't register, only the pain that was slowly becoming unbearable, I didn't even notice as my vision blurred and my wing curled in.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"MAX!" we all yelled in horror.

A sharp metal object had lodged it's self into her wing and had her screaming in pain. I tried to fight agents the wind to get over to her but it was dreadfully strong, the more I fought, the more it threatened to rip my wings off. But all I could think about was max, I had to get to her somehow before she bleeds to death or something worse happens.

I managed to make my way over to her to make my way over to her after getting hit by several objects myself and swear my wings felt like they were going to fall right off.

I pulled the object from her wing and she hollered in pain. I barely managed to haphazardly bandaged the wing with my jacket without it flying away. I pulled in Max's crumpled form and held her for dear life, hoping to shelter her from anything else that might be coming this way.

The rest of the flock had just manged to stay near by. "Fang! what should we do?!" Gazzy cried desperately.

Looking down at max I said "we have to get out of this, Max won't last long if we don't bandage the wound properly!" I called back and they all nodded, the horror of loosing Max, who had been like a mother to them for so long, was too great to argue. they would get through it. for her.

It was had but we fought our way through, I handed Max to Iggy for a bit so I could help angel and nudge once him and Gazzy were through. After they were all out I took Max again and we servaed our surroundings, we appeared to be in some vast overgrown woods. It was taking all our strength to keep from falling out of the sky so we quickly picked a spot to land.

Once we were on solid ground I started to notice just how banged up we all were. each flock member had one or two deep scrapes and scratches of their own, and their fair share of bruises, and that's only what I could tell from a glance.

Gazzy had a particularly huge bruise covering half his face, Nudge had a deep scave under her left eye, Iggy seemed to be nursing a large cut going up his arm, Angel's ankle and forehead were scraped up and bleeding quite a bit, even total had chunks of fur chopped off, I myself seemed to have broken two ribs, I knew we wouldn't be able to maintain consciousness for long, as banged up as we were, but Max was in the worst shape of all, her wing was bleeding pools of blood, I knew that if we couldn't stop the bleeding soon, she wasn't going to make it. The others could tell this as well, and it seemed we all silently agreed we'd worry about our own injuries only after we had stabilised Max.

Iggy and Gazzy went to fetch water while Nudge looked through our remaining supplies for anything that might help, thankfully she found just enough goss left over, Angel and I stayed with Max in case of any change in Max's condition.

Afterward the flock hovered over us in worry wile Iggy and I dressed her wound.

Nudge kept asking questions like "are you sure that parts right? you didn't miss a step did you? you're sure that's tight enough? oh, but it's not too tight is it? it'd be bad if dirt got in or it got undone, but what if it's too tight and get's undone? or what if-" someone eventually drew the line and covered her mouth, though i'm not sure who.

Gazzy kept saying things like "it'll be okay, right? I mean this is Max we're talking about. hey, come on Max! you're not going to be beaten by a little thing like this are you? you're Maximum Ride! your unbeatable!" he'd say like it were some kind of magic spell, though I could hear him breaking down a little as he said it.

Angel and total just stared teary in silent suspense, inwardly pleading that everything would be okay very soon.

Iggy kept repeating "It'll be okay, it'll be okay..." every now and then, looking on the edge of panicking.

I myself, with a desperateness only Max would have been able to see, could only think along the lines of _'you can't leave us Max! you can't! don't go! we need you! I need you!'_

I put pressure on the wound for a while to stop the bleeding and had the others use that time to patch up their own wounds, though I knew they'd need to be checked again since it seemed they were way too worried about max to do proper job.

I switched back and forth with Iggy whenever ether of our arms got too tired. after almost an hour or so Iggy started to clean the wound, Max seemed to flinch a bit despite being unconscious, there was a point I thought her eyes might spring open, though in the end they still didn't, _'I almost wish they had'_ I thought.

Once it was cleaned I started wrapping the wound up, wrapping a wing isn't exactly easy but the wound was close to back, though thankfully not close enough for it to have been hurt as well. After that was over it took all our strength not to outright collapse.

We needed to pick who got first watch, the others decided I was discluded as I'd never left Max's side the whole time and sill had the problem with my ribs, thus needed rest. I was more then a little reluctant to say the least, but since in all honesty, I wasn't confident I could really even stand for a bit without collapsing, I accepted that they were better off if one of the others too watch. I still made them sware to wake me if anything happened, I don't think they ment it though judging by the looks on there faces though. Unfortunately before I could press them I felt my strength really draining and I had to call it a night.

* * *

**Iggy's pov**

After a lot of arguing, mostly with Nudge, who was pretty certain she was in the best condition thus should be the one to keep watch, it went to me, no offence to nudge, but in our current state we really needed to be on our guard and frankly she could be a tad distractible (to put it one way). sometimes I do attempt to keep up with her rambling, that girl could go from talking about gun to talking about chocolate in a mater of seconds.

Once the others were asleep, I focused on listening to my surroundings. The very first thing I noticed was just how peaceful it is here we were definitely deep in the wilderness that's for sure. I spent a while just listing to it, the soft rustling sound as the wind brushed through the trees, little crackles of some leaves as some small animal scurried by, the rush of the water from a near by stream, there was a vague sound of crickets, and of corse the most calming sound to me of the flock's deep breathing as they slept.

Then I heard it the sound of engine and wheels breaking up the leaves, the sound was vague so I could tell it was still off some ways, I thought for a bit what I should do. Max is still in no condition to be moved and Fang's still in no condition to fight, Gazzy and angel had all but keeled over from exertion after the day we'd had, they're still really young after all, maybe I could wake Nudge but that might just serve as an imedeat alarm clock to the rest,not to mention she might just give us away, well, they were still too far off for that though.

Then I realized that the sound was increasing a bit too rapidly.

_'Shit! they're coming! and right for us by the sounds of it!'_

If they come too close the others might wake up anyways, 'well, maybe we can at least buy a bit of time for the ones who need it' I thought.

So I woke Nudge silently, making sure to cover her mouth before hand.

"Someone's coming, we'll see what happens and buy some time for the others if necessary, max can't be moved so we will probably need to fight" I explained once she'd got quite. I felt her nod then removed my hand from her mouth.

We first moved the others to some bushes and stuff, being careful not to wake them. I tensed a little when fang shifted in he's sleep he'd kill us if he knew we didn't wake him, but like it or not, he needed the rest.

After that we flew to hid in some thick trees ourselves. I could hear them drawing closer and closer, I started to hear voices too, though too distant to discern; who ever they were they didn't seem to care about being sneaky, I think they were possibly yelling, seeming, or laughing at the top of their lungs, or maybe all of that. 'the others will definitely wake if they're this loud' I thought.

But they seemed to get quieter as they drew closer, when they were really close they got left the car, but their foot steps continued drawing near, there were 4 sets, '_4 people,'_ 3 light, 1 heavy, "3 girls and one man" I communicated to nudge in whisper.

When they reached our location they stopped.

* * *

**Nudge's pov**

It was dark so I couldn't really see that well, though could make out a little bit. Iggy was right, there were two girls and one man. they looked a bit like the might be teenagers, maybe adults, but they don't look like they could be very far over twenty. they were looking around. 'they must be looking for us' i thought.

I heard the man let out a low wistole. "you were right sis, it looks like something took out a lot of branches hear, I still wouldn't call this a crash though" he said

_'How do they know about max and fang's crash?'_

"Here! skid marks!" one of the girls, his sister I guess, declared triumphantly by where max and fang had landed.

"It's true, but there's nothing at the end of them." another girl said, her voice sounded very mature and really pretty, I got the feeling she's pretty too, kind of makes me jealous, wonder if I can be like that when I grow up. oops there I go again.

"Oh no! then that means-?!" the last of the girls (who looks really out of place in the woods unless I'm seeing things and that's not a fairly long dress) started to say but the man put a hand over her mouth. I wonder if that mean's she's like me? although it didn't sound like the start of a ramble to me.

"So this means it was probably someone like us huh?" the first girl said grimly.

_'"Like us"? she couldn't mean-?!'_ I stared a shared with Iggy, he seemed to be really confused as well, then remembering he's blind, squeezed his hand to let him know I was thinking the same thing.

It could have been my imagination but the girl in the dress looked ready to cry, the girl with the pretty voice put a hand on her head to calm her down.

The man walked closer to the foliage and called "it's alright, my sister heard you crash and we're here to help!"

_'Heard?'_ I wondered, now really confused, didn't these people come from pretty far away? how could they hear that? Iggy seemed to be pretty confused too.

Then, as if to anser my question the girl took off her hat.

I let out a sharp involuntary gasp.

* * *

**Iggy's pov**

"Nudge?" I asked her quietly wondering what had happened.

"E-ears-" nudge stuttered

"What about her ears?" I frowned in confusion.

"Sh-she has e-ears-" she said

"Ok? so?" I raised a eye brow

"No-! e-ears-" ok? first it's has ears now she doesn't? this is getting wider "e-ears-! sh-she has cat ears!" ... what?

"She has cat ears?"

Silence. she be indicating with her head, must have realized cause she brought my hand up to show me she's nodding vigorously.

"So she's wearing cat ears in the woods?" wierd, but not enough to make a scene nudge.

"N-no, no! sh-she has just ears! j-just! just cat ears! sh-she, she! she has no human ears! j-just c-cat ears!" she cried out desperately.

"What?!" I asked shocked

* * *

**Fang's pov**

"-ang?"

"Fang? you up Fang?" I groaned and opened my eyes, it was still pretty dark.

"Ig?" I asked as I turned to him, ugh, I was still hurting, suppose something happened, then as I became more awake and grew in awareness, my eyes widened as i recognized there were four unfamiliar faces standing behind Iggy and near nudge.

I bolted up, ignoring the pain, all traces of tiredness now gone.

"who are you?" I asked, voice like aside.

"Fang it's ok, they're like us" Nudge tried to explain

"Like us? like us how? I seriously doubt-!?" my voice froze stiff as one of the girls took off her hat

_'Oh...'_

**To be continued...**


End file.
